Now Helping 120 at Window H
by nappa-kakarotto
Summary: Purgatory is very strange and not what Natalya was expecting. Neither was the weird and overly cheerful Guide she got. Waiting to enter the Afterlife is boring, but maybe she and Guide will find something with each other... AmeriBela, AU.


Now Helping 120 at Window H

Summary: Purgatory is very strange and not what Natalya was expecting. Neither was the weird and overly cheerful Guide she got. Waiting to enter the Afterlife is boring, but maybe she and Guide will find something with each other... AmeriBela, AU.

Warning: Ummm... Well, cussing and references to possibly disturbing accidents

Disclaimer: Yep, I totally own Hetalia and its characters!

NOT.

A/N: Ahaha... Sorry this took so long, Veta-chan! It was supposed to have been done ages ago. But you know how life is... I hope you like this, and I made it extra long to make it up to you! ENJOY~!

She woke up on a train, with no recollection as to how she got there.

It was nice, with plush seats obviously upholstered with the finest burgundy velvet, and sleek, spotless metal walls. The chairs were almost to comfortable and slightly boucy, and they were spaced too far apart from each other to seem cramped. There were windows, each showing a different scene, suggesting thta they didn't truly show what was outside but rather comforting pictures of happiness instead. There were four of these windows on each side, each window long and wide. She was currently closest to the one that showed a sunset over a beautiful crystal blue ocean and white sand beach.

In all, she felt very scared.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the end of the train behind her, and her first reaction was to hide. She attempted to move, but her limbs felt heavier than lead, perhaps more of a mercury feeling. Both the planet and the liquid metal would suffice.

"Whoa there!" she heard a voice say. "Ms. Arlovskaya! There's no need to run." She turned her head to see who it was, fear pulsing through her. When she turned, there was a man with short dirty blond hair and stunning blue eyes. He wore a vintage American bomber jacket and tattered jeans. He had a gorgeous smile that she immediately came to hate.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled out. "And why did you call me that?!" She ground her teeth together when all the man did was laugh.

"Ok, I guess some explanation is in order," he laughed. "Well, my name's Guide. To you, at least. And I love superheroes! And your name is Natalya Arlovskaya. You're dead."

Natalya stared, unable to say anything. She gripped at the skirt of her dark blue dress, her ring on her left hand clattering with the metal of a small, sewn-on flag charm. For the life of her, she couldn't remember anything about why there was a small metal charm, or where it was a flag for.

"Ms. Arlovskaya...?" Guide called to her. "I regret to inform you that you are on your way to the afterlife." Natalya felt cold inside, everything just seemed so stupid, suddenly. _Dead...? But how...?_

"How did I die?" she asked, voice wavering despite her best efforts.

"You '_fell_' from the top of a building about a week after your fiance` died in a car accident. Off the Empire State Building, to be exact. Caused a scene when you... Landed." She felt a harsh shudder go through her body. She could only imagine the sight of her, bloodied and very much dead, on the ground with so many people gathered around her.

"H-how old was I...?" she asked again, this time her voice barely above a whisper. She was almost uncertain as to whether she really wanted to know or not.

"Twenty-seven. Your birthday was less than a week away from when you fell." She nodded weakly. Twenty-seven. She died in the prime of her life. She never lived to see herself grow old and have the house filled with cats. She never got to see herself grow old with someone...

"Well then, where the fuck are we going?" This caught Guide's attention. He laughed, muttering something to himself sounding like, "This one's got quite the fiery personality!"

"Why, purgatory! The destination for you to wait for the afterlife! When there, you will receive a number, and when your number is called, then you will be sorted into which afterlife you get!" Guide smiled at her. She really just wanted to hit him.

"So purgatory is like the DMV?" she asked incredulously. What a crappy place to have to go to when you die. "Is the wait time as bad as the DMV, too? Are your superiors fucking stupid?" Guide laughed again.

"Y'know what? I like you. You've got spunk," he said. She glared at him even more. "You remind me of someone I used to know in my past life." Natalya felt her eyebrows raise at this.

"You can remember when you were alive? Then why can't I?!" she said angrily. Guide just shook his head.

"I only remember fragments. That will happen to you too as you spend some time here. For purgatory and afterlife standards, I'm still pretty young. You're only my third person I've been a guide for." He winked at her. She gave him a death glare in response. "Oh! We're about to arrive! Please prepare to exit the train."

Natalya stood up and walked to the exit, following Guide. He was a weird one... Yet she got this strange sense of familiarity. The train came to a halt, the doors opening. For all she had imagined, she never expected this. The city itself was beautiful, with building's of gold and a sky of the purest blue. The the east, she could see an arch through the sky that was white and had gold vines climbing up it. The west held a brown arch with ruby red vine climbing it.

"Welcome to purgatory! If you will please follow me, I need to get you to central. We need to register you and get your number." Almost as if on cue, a loud voice boomed over the city.

"NOW HELPING 120 AT WINDOW H."

Yep, exactly like the DMV.

Natalya got into the nice white limousine that appeared out of nowhere. The interior was much like the train, and she felt uncomfortable in their. The driver turned to them, only exchanging a look with Guide before he took off, speeding them along through the city. The city inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Each place had a sign above them which proudly read "WINDOW" and then a letter. The signs looked to be made of a precious gem, and no sign looked exactly the same as another. They began to approach the tallest building in the city, which upon closer inspection had "REGISTRATION" sprawled across it in amethyst letters.

"Why is it all in English if you get people from everywhere on Earth?" Natalya turned to Guide to glare at him, annoyed that he was being so quiet.

"That's just how you want to perceive it! Isn't that awesome?! Like, I helped a man who viewed the signs in a dead language!" Guide excitedly blurted out. He began to ramble on about the man, helping her to feel more at ease. Something about this man made her feel uncomfortable if he was silent. He only stopped talking when they pulled into the parking structure of the Registration Building.

The inside of the building was a let down. Everything was a pure white. White walls, white floors, white ceilings, everything. Even the employees wore white. They entered a white elevator and exited on the fourteenth floor, where there was a spacious room with ten to fifteen desks stationed there. Each desk was empty, except for one that had a man with shoulder length brown hair and a green suit on. From what Natalya could hear, he had a very distinct Lithuanian accent.

"Yo!" Guide called to him when he came closer. The other man stopped his furious typing and turned. He smiled when he saw them enter.

"Oh! Hello! Here's your coffee," he said, his voice making him seem shy and quiet. "I just finished the report for the incident at Window O. Ludwig wants all Guide's reports for it turned in by later today." Guide nodded and took the coffee. He then looked to Natalya.

"So, take a seat here!" Guide said loudly. He pulled out a chair from a desk for her to sit in. It was white of course, but it turned out to be quite plush. "So, I'm going to ask you some basic things, just to see to what extent your amnesia is. It's just standard protocol, don't worry. Then we'll get you a number." He smiled at her and she nodded.

"Ok, so what is you're name?"

"Natalya Arlovskaya, or according to you."

"Where did you previously live?"

"I have no fucking idea. New York?"

"Who were your parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Arlovskaya. Duh."

"Hey, no need for attitude. That's un-awesome. Were you able to drive?"

"...Yes, I do believe I was."

"What was your profession?"

"...I don't know."

"Final question. Did you have a significant other?"

"Yes. I did. We were engaged. You told me so." Natalya glanced down to the ring. It was pretty, with a beautiful saphire surrounded by diamonds and rubies. They almost formed the shape of a star.

"Ok! You have the standard amnesia, don't worry it'll come back to you eventually. Maybe not while you're here, but sometime during your afterlfe. Let's see here..." He began to do a lot of clicking with his mouse, and then the printer suddenly spurred to life. "Your number is 231I. Wear this bracelet at all times, kay?" He attached the bracelet aroung her wrist. It was like the ones at theme parks or carnivals, paper with a sticky end. Except this one read "N. ARLOVSKAYA 231I" in big black letters across it. He motioned for her to follow him, and they exited the building yet again.

They took the limo to a small and squat building that did not have a name on it. Instead, there were hundreds of rooms on it, all diplaying a number and a letter. It was clear that each room was meant for whoever had that combination. It took them a while to get to 231I, and she was greatful to finally just rest and not have to think about anything. Who knew even dead people get tired? Her bracelet was the key to her door, since the lock scanned her bracelet for the correct number.

"Well, this is where I leave you for now. Just stay here, and tomorrow morning, I'll come to tell you the rules you must follow during your stay here." Natalya nodded and sat down on the large bed. The sheets were a nice dark blue that matched her dress, and it was satin. The rest of the room was the same white as the registration building, and it was rather disturbing.

Guide stood and walked over to the door. Before she slipped off into the sleep that was quickly coming to her, she heard him whisper. "It's good to see you again, Natty."

The next morning she felt refreshed. It sounded like birds were chirping, there apparently was a sun that was up, and she could smell the glorious scent of coffee.

"Goooooood morning!" Guide said loudly. She groaned and fell back to the bed.

"Noooo, go away, I don't want to deal with you and your constant chatter." Guide laughed and opened the white (and very disturbing, even still) curtains. The sun glared in, waking Natalya up even more.

"C'mon, the sun's shining! Today is a totally awesome day! Besides, you get to learn the rules of Purgatory~!" He pulled out a book that only said "RULES" in big black letters with a flourish. She groaned again and glared at him.

"Fuck off," she spat out, rolling over in the bed. Guide laughed again, causing her to glare at him more.

"Aww, come on, Natty! Get up!" She turned up her glare. Natty? What the fuck? And why was it so damn familiar?!

"Call me Natty again and there will be a bed sheet shoved down your throat."

"...Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She threw a pillow at him, and he barely dodged it. "Were you on your period when you died?" he added with a smile. She glared and threw another pillow, quickly running out of ammo.

Suddenly, she remembered warm hands, and a beautiful smile. _"Natty..."_ She stared at the floor. What the hell? She looked back up at Guide, confusion clear on her face.

"Natalya? What's wrong?" he asked. "Did you just remember something?" She nodded, but she didn't know what exactly she had remembered. Warm hands and a beautiful smile... Who was it?

"...Tell me the fucking rules now."

The rules were simple enough. They were basically all the same rules as the living, with one exception: Do not try to move into the afterlife before it is your turn. The consequences are quite bad.

Natalya was then free to move about the city to pass the time while she waited. She was given a small pink phone ("Cuz it's for the damsel who's not really in distress but still needs a HERO!" "Are you attempting and utterly failing to flirt with me? If you are, stop. Or else.") and Guide's phone number for emergencies or questions. She contemplated calling him over and over and over just to hang up and annoy him, but she decided that was too childish. Something about him just made her feel childsh and so damn comfortable. She almost felt... At home around Guide. Quickly shaking those thoughts out of her head, she went around to a small almost park that was right by her room. It was a nice park, and it had jade green grass. There were trees to one side of it, all of which were a dark green color that reminded her of emeralds. Everything in this city seemed almost gem like.

Natalya came to a small bench that was a light blue color that was almost the color of Guide's eyes. _Stop that! _she reprimanded herself. _He's your fucking guide to the afterlife! Stop thinking about him!_

She shook her head to release the thoughts that had formed. She really needed to move on from here. And soon. Natalya got up from the bench, heading towards the city, where she found a topaz (fucking TOPAZ) coffee shop. The sweet aroma of coffee called to her, and before she knew it, she was at the counter.

"Hi! What can I get you?" the sweet brown-haired girl asked. She had hair that fell in ringlets, and she appeared to be quite friendly. Her name tag read, "Elizaveta".

"A vanilla machiatto. Add some chocolate." The woman smiled and nodded, scannning her name tag. She then turned to an albino man.

"You heard her! Hurry up!" Elizaveta yelled at him. At first, the albino man just smirked and didn't do anything, but then Elizaveta took out a frying pan and he suddenly began racing around the kitchen area. Natalya liked this woman. She ruled the coffee shop with an iron fist.

"Heeeeeeyyy, I didn't expect to run into you here!" she heard an overly cheerful voice say. She turned around to come face to face with Guide.

"Go away," she groaned. Guide just smiled at her.

"But then who will bother you?" he laughed out. "Or, who will save you from the questions of purgatory? Only a HERO can!" He smiled warmly at her and walked to the counter, ordering a simple coffee.

"You're quite full of yourself, aren't you?" Natalya coldly asked. She smiled when his face dropped.

"Hey now, that's not nice!" he replied. Natalya just shook her head and took her coffee. Another man had entered the back then, a brunette with glasses and a mole by his mouth. Elizaveta seemed to be extremely kind to him, while the other man was harrassing him. Until he got hit by a frying pan, that is.

Yep, that girl should definitely be her friend.

Guide walked back over to her, after calling out, "Thanks, Eliza!" He sat down at a table and motioned for her to sit across from him. Reluctanty, she sat.

"So! How yah likin' it here?" he asked, an almost Texan accent slipping through.

"Just fine until you showed up." Guide laughed at that.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that bad! Just give me a chance!" he said. Natalya scoffed.

"Oh really now? Guess I'll never find that out," she huffed. Damn him. Why did he have to be so comfortable to talk to? "Anyway... I was curious." He smiled at her.

"About what, gorgeous?" She glared at him.

"Stop. No. Bad dog."

"Hey, I'm not a dog!" he huffed. She just gave him a look that said, 'Really?'

"But you're a bitch, thus a dog. Anyways," she continued before he could interrupt, "I was wondering... How you died."

Guide's face turned dark. He looked off to the side, and he didn't respond. Natalya felt her heart stop, and she actually felt bad for asking. And she never feels bad. She was about to say he didn't have to respond when he answered, "A car crash." She just stared. "I was in a cab, going to the most important day of my life... Then a truck ran a red light. Next thing I knew, I woke up on the same train you did."

Natalya felt sympathy wash over her. "Where were you going?" His face fell even further. He took a moment before he responded.

"My wedding."

The wind felt like it was knocked out of her. She remembered warm hands, a beautiful smile, and _bright blue eyes like the sky_. She clutched at her ring, holding on to it for... for... Something. What the hell? She vaguely heard Guide calling out to her, asking if she was alright. She just nodded, and without another word, she ran out of the shop, leaving her drink behind.

She didn't leave her room for days afterwards.

Everytime she looked out, she just kept seeing the same image of bright blue eyes. Her chest would constrict painfully, and tears would threaten to fall down her face. The numbers that were being called were getting close to her own, and she knew she would leave soon. She thanked every god for that.

She finally left again after five days had passed. The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. It felt strange. She walked to the park again, to the same bench. The bench was the exact color of the eyes she would see whenever she closed her eyes. She wished she didn't remember them, yet she wished she remembered more. Something- no, someone- very important was the one thing she couldn't remember. Why? Who is it? Who were they to her? Why on Earth do they hurt to think of?

She heard the grass rustling next to her, and she looked up to see Guide. "Hey," he said, all bright and cheerfully. Somehow, the happiness didn't reach his eyes. It hurt to see him unhappy...

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly. She wanted to just be alone in her time before she left. Why couldn't he just leave?

"Well, I know you're leaving soon..." he began. "And I guess you should at least know my name, right?" She just gawked at him.

"...Why are you telling me your name?" she asked, confusion clear across her face. He just smiled that humorless smile.

"'Cause I feel like it." He then put his hand out to be shook, and stated proudly, "Alfred Jones."

She reached out and shook his hand. "Natalya Arlovskaya."

He smiled again at her, and turned to leave. "Enjoy you're last few days here at Purgatory."

She felt herself wishing he wouldn't leave.

Natalya heard the speakers call 225I. She would be leaving later that day, yet all she could think of was the events of the park. "Alfred..." she whispered. The name was too familiar. It felt right to her, like she was supposed to couple it with "I love you". Her chest tightened at that. She rolled over on her bed, everything about Guide just seeming to fly past her eyes.

_Alfred Jones- car crash day of wedding- Guide- Bright blue eyes- Sun kissed hair- Cheerful-_

She felt her chest tighten further. She felt like she was missing one vital piece of information about him. She felt like she knew exactly what it was, too. Natalya scowled and hugged a pillow closer to herself. What the fuck was she missing?!

_Alfred Jones- Car crash day of wedding- Guide- Bright blue eyes- Sun kissed hair- Cheerful_

She stared at the wall.

Nothing came to her.

230I was just called, and she stood up to begin her trip into the city. She would probably be called within an hour. She turned and smiled a little at her room. It still was creepy, but she found herself actually missing it a little. She said a soft good bye and left.

Natalya made her way into the city, visiting the coffee shop one last time. She actually smiled at Elizaveta this time, who smiled in return.

All seemed to be quiet. Like the day was nothing special.

She exited after getting her coffee, looking around at the gem buildings for the one that said "WINDOW I". She walked down the sidewalk, staring itently at the buildings, seeing the one she wanted was just ahead of her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, though, and she ran into someone, spilling her coffee on them.

"Oh... It's you," she said when she looked up and saw Guide. He smiled a little at her.

"Yep, it's me!" he said cheerfully. He was sad again. She could tell. "So, excited to leave?"

"Yes... and no," she answered honestly. He smiled a little at that.

"NOW SERVING 231 AT WINDOW I."

She smiled a little. "That's me..." Alfred just stood there staring at her, seemingly debating something in his head.

"Hey... Natty..." Her chest tightened at the nickname. "Before you go... I... I love you."

Natalya felt like the world left her feet. _Alfred Jones- Car crash day of wedding- Guide- Bright blue eyes- Sun kissed hair- Cheerful-_

_Fiance`._

Her eyes widened, and before she knew it, she threw herself into his arms. "Al...!" she felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Al...!"

She remembered being at the altar, smiling and happy, dressed in white, when a call came. A call that told her her fiance`, Alfred Jones, was dead. She remembered her entire heart being ripped into pieces. She cried for days afterward, feeling lost and broken over his loss. Then, she remembered being on top the building, his name a whisper in her head...

"You remembered..." he said, his voice wet with tears. She just hugged him harder, not wanting to leave. She leaned up and kissed him softly, tears streaming down her face faster and faster.

"Don't you ever leave me again, you hear me?!" she cried. He nodded, holding her tighter.

"NOW SERVING 231 AT WINDOW I."

She glared at the speakers, willing them to just disappear. "That's you, Natty..." he said. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you, asshole!" Natalya couldn't leave him. He just smiled.

"I'll join you later. I promise." She hadn't even noticed that he had moved them into the lobby of Window I.

"No...! Don't...!" He kissed her again, and held on to her tighter.

"I promise. Now go." She shook her head again, but before she knew it, she was elsewhere.

The speakers blared, "NOW SERVING 232 AT WINDOW I."

THE END


End file.
